


JL

by Carbohydrate_55



Category: JL - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbohydrate_55/pseuds/Carbohydrate_55





	JL

手机不知道什么时候被搓得热乎起来，J把它扔在一边，往坐在床上另一边L那靠。

“……葡萄酒喝完了，我们改喝威士忌。我把院子哀的葡萄酒浇在石灯笼上，另外斟满一杯威士忌。……”

L喜欢把Kindle的字体开得很大很大，手指在屏幕的边缘敲着。

“……第四十九首，玲子弹了‘伊莉娜’，第五十首又是‘挪威的森林’。弹完五十首后，她停下来，喝了一口威士忌。……”

J见过这些文字。一年之前，L坐在大巴上，把这本书傻乎乎地笑着指给他看。现在，他坐在床头，双臂环着她的腰。

“……‘懂吗？渡边，把寂寞丧礼的事忘得一干二净吧！’玲子盯看我的眼睛说。‘只要记住这个丧礼就可以了。是不是很美妙？’……”

L知道书中大笔墨描写的男女恋爱场景并不是J的菜，他只是草草地将它翻过一遍。可L不知道的是，他男性的敏锐已经把某些东西深深地印刻在了脑海里。

“……‘赠品。’玲子说。第五十一首是她最爱弹的巴哈的赋格曲。……”

J悄悄地凑到L的耳边，呼出细细的气流。

“……‘渡边，跟我做那个吧。’弹完后，玲子小小声说。……”

“L，跟我做那个吧。”倚在肩头，J小小声说。

L一怔，睁着大大的眼睛微微侧过头来，眼里闪过一丝孩子般的揣揣不安。但瞬间又平复下来：“等我把书看完。”

“……‘不可思议。’我说。‘我也在想同样的事。’……”

书页翻得极快，L眼睛里闪烁着屏幕映出的星星样的光，沉浸在书里好像什么都没有发生过一样。这使得J不由得想起那句极富初中生风味的“像少女的眉头，皱一下就好了”。

“……我吻遍她的全身，用舌头甜她的皱纹。我的手按在她那宛如少女的小乳房上，温柔地咬它的乳头，手指伸进她那温湿的阴道缓缓抚动。……”

J忽然像抑制了很久一般野蛮地抽去L手中的Kindle，一个翻身把她压在了身下。

L转过头去气急败坏地够床头柜的Kindle，无奈被J有力的食指紧扣着掰回了被褥下面。“啪嗒”日光灯被他关掉，Kindle也随即熄了屏，世界陷入一片清冷的寂静当中。

J当然不想让这寂寥只需太久，身下的人让自己燥热得如同火球一般。他俯下身去轻吻那樱桃样红润的唇，又撬开它去搅动洁白的牙齿下柔嫩的一切。这或许是日本最好的温泉蛋浸泡过的地方，温热地散发出甘泉的清香，舒缓的水流轻轻翻起又落下，似乎甚至还盘旋而上着袅袅的青烟热雾，令人马上就要沉溺于这如同含有琼浆玉露的口中了。

在这比体温高太多的地方，两人靠得极近的心都不由自主地快速跳动起来。当J感受到这一切时，他几乎是迫不及待地扯开L衬衣的扣子，跟上自己的两件一道往下拽去。

“咔嗒”，肩带和皮带的碰撞声同时响起，通往那个世界的大门也随之被轻轻叩开。

白如玉笋的娇肩在粗糙的小麦色皮肤下暴露无遗，褪去最后一层遮掩之后只剩37度的气流隔着肌肤之亲。J捧起下方两朵小馒头轻揉起来，惹得L脸上一阵躁红。

比死海的柔波更筋道一些，却也会舒缓地一起一伏；比黄土高坡上的沙质更细软一些，却也有近乎于此的细腻和曼妙。人为什么要躺在死海面上，在遮阳伞之下阅读书刊和杂志呢？不是应该背过去拍打，使其激起浪花，又使其迅速地升高温度吗？人为什么要穿戴上防风沙的冲锋衣和面罩，用登山杖去丈量黄土高坡的海拔呢？不是应该尽情地享受那举世无双的细腻风沙，趴在风化后的绚丽砂石上感受它的美吗？不，那不是什么面朝黄土背朝天，那是自然的兽性在这最可爱的时候不断被分泌而激发出来了——她便是最可爱的人。

J一边思索着，一边伸下手指去采摘禁果去了。

耻骨以下，在亚马逊热带雨林与大兴安岭的密林之间穿梭，L略紧张地扣住J的脖颈落下一吻来。这个秋夜便是西西伯利亚寒风永远也无法吹进来的恒温带了，高入云霄的寒带针叶林片区不知何时已全都换成南方特有的杨柳依依，初春的抽芽嫩柳真的是在挠痒痒，枝丫间还挂着清晨露珠和南美林中雨冲刷剩下的湿濡，绒一般柔软枝叶的黑色森林着实令人流连。

除非在那密林中寻找到长势正好的猴面包树与甜蜜多汁的花心。

双指环住树干，树上鸟儿忽然受惊而全部飞起，发出一阵叽喳的喧哗——头顶上传来她敏感的一喘，扣着自己脖颈的玉指又紧了几分。

“可以吗？”J抬起头问。L闷哼一声以表接受，抽出手来用牙撕开一个套。

三年来的默契与信任使进入出乎意料的顺利。J用手肘支起上身，缓缓地扭动起腰肢。他总是这样，若不是与他床上相会，L可能永远不知道他体力有多好，能温柔到什么地步，又能粗鲁到什么地步。

仿佛在英国乡村田间行走，右手边就是潺潺的小溪流，空气中混杂这海洋性气候特有的潮湿。高高的芦苇荡填满了空气里的所有空虚，芒尖扎过手心激起一阵阵从下到上的酥痒快感。小水花越过碎石滩泛出白色浪花、泡沫与好听的淫荡水声。鱼儿们就在这里迁徙，它们应该是游得太累，喘息和轻轻的叫穿过溪水传到了岸上。

突然脚下一滑，指尖磕到礁石坠进了溪水里。“昂唔——疼……”J的动作停了下来，抬起汗涔涔的脸庞笑着看着她。他们有与一般的处于这种时期的年轻人极不相称的冷静——不是房间的隔音效果好，习惯于安静下来抑制住声音，因而也能够时刻关注到对方的心情和感受。

J把L搂起来，贴近自己以更深入。L发出一声快乐的喘叫，J的手臂有力得出奇，他晃动着面前人一丝不挂的身体：“你知道吗，我想这样很久了。”

L的声音因敏感而颤抖：“你知道吗，我也喜欢你很久了。”

J把L的头按进自己胸口：“嗯？我怎么不知道？”却正好按到了田野里的那块小小凸起，鱼儿游到了河的尽头，瀑布一泄而下，浸湿了山崖下的泥土。浇过水的泥土瞬间生机盎然，开满了紫色的薰衣草、白色的一里香、红色的山茶花与黄色的郁金香，浓郁的蛊惑的香气顿时令人迷乱。如同躺在大片的棉花上，毫无戒备地瘫软而失去知觉，心中晕眩着却也有无限的快感——一起到高潮。  
L整个人挂在J身上，声音显得娇弱：“很早，我希望你更好。”

“等过那个花开花落，果实成熟的日子，与你相拥，执子之手，与子偕老。”

“山有木兮木有枝？”

“吾悦君兮君不知。”她乌黑的秀发散落在J的肩头。


End file.
